The invention relates to a document shredder with one or more trays for stack(s) of paper in continuous form, in particular for electronic data processing (EDP) listings in fanfold form.
Wherever stack(s) of paper in continuous form, for example EDP listings in fanfold form, are to be destroyed in document shredders, it is known to arrange one or more trays for the stacks of paper at the side of the cupboard-like lower structure of these devices (German Offenlegungsschrift 3,606,311). Assuming the beginning of the stack of paper is introduced into the infeed duct of the document shredder, the entire continuous listing is generally drawn in by the cutting mechanism and shredded. Considerable quantities of paper can be shredded in this way without great effort on the part of the operator. Assuming that the beginnings of several stacks of paper are introduced into the infeed duct of the document shredder, it is also possible to shred the paper of several stacks simultaneously.
However, with the known solutions it is disadvantageous that the trays arranged either on the front side or on the rear side of the cupboard-like lower structure of the document shredders increase the necessary installation space for the shredder. For example, whenever the trays are arranged on the rear side of the cupboard-like lower structure, the document shredder cannot be positioned with its rear side directly against a wall. On the other hand, the arrangement of the trays on the front side of the cupboard-like lower structure is problematical as there is generally then a door which must swing open sideways to make possible the removal of the waste bag arranged in the cupboard-like lower structure. Added to this is the fact that, with a side arrangement of the trays, whenever relatively large quantities of paper are placed upon them, an adverse displacement of the center of gravity may occur. Consequently there is an increased danger of the document shredder tipping over, which is impermissible for reasons of equipment safety. Furthermore, the side arrangement of the trays on the cupboard-like lower structure of the document shredder is also not an optimal solution from the operator's viewpoint, since accessibility is impaired and the loading of the lower trays requires the operator to adopt a bent posture.
There presently exists a need for a document shredder which will eliminate many of the disadvantages associated with the devices now available.